Serects
by animerandom415
Summary: Bascially, Ryoma have many secrets. He moving to Japan by himself and some people he meets found out his most important secret. What is he suppose to do now?
1. Chapter 1: New Life

**I suck at summary, but oh well.**

**Summary: Basically, Ryoma have many secrets. He moving to Japan by himself and some people he meets found out his most important secret. What is he suppose to do now? **

**Pairing: Golden Pair(Oishi x Eiji), Momo x Ann, eventual OT6(Atobe x Sanada x Tezuka x Fuji x Yukimura x Ryoma)**

**Warning: Bad grammar, Neko!Ryoma, a bit of OOC**

**Talk "..."**

**Thought '...'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of POT.**

* * *

_A young boy with greenish-black hair was in the living room of his house, playing one of his video games. The living room had a giant flat screen T.V. that took up the wall. Under it was a table that hold mostly all the new gaming consoles. In front of the T.V was another table that hold most of the video games. There was to big armchairs on both sides of the table and a couch in front of it. On the couch was the young boy who looks about ten years old. He was a spoiled child, getting whatever he wants, from toys to technology, as all as he be good. He was doing what he usually do all day, staying out my trouble and be a good little boy, but today something was off. His suspicion were right when his parent came into the living room._

_"Ryoma," said his mother, "can you stop playing for a minute, we need to talk."_

_Ryoma paused his game and looked at his parents as they took a seat sit on the armchairs. His mother has brown hair and eyes, she was wearing a white Japanese kimono with flowers design on it. His father has hazel-brown eyes and black-brown hair, he was wearing a similar outfit like his mother, but it was a black kimono with dragons design. Ryoma have more respect for his mother than his father because his mother is hard working and caring, unlike his father who is really childish and a pervert. They both spoiled him, but makes sure that he can independent._

_After making sure that Ryoma's attention was on them, his mother said, "We decided that it is about time for you to go to school."_

_"What," Ryoma asked in shocked. _

_"You're going to my old __junior high school in Japan next week," his father said proudly._

_"Why," Ryoma asked confused, "I don't even need to go to school."_

_Ryoma was home schooled. He never be in a school his whole life and it not like he need to be. He was really smart for his age. His IQ was 180**(1). **He could ten languages**(2)** and more if he want to. He could solved any problem in a short amount of time. He even memorized all of the history textbook because he was bored one day. What was the point of school when he already knows everything._

_"Sweetie," his mom said, moving over to sit next to him, "we know you don't need the education, but you're twelve years old and you need to make some friends your own age."_

_Ryoma scowled as his mother pet his head, "Why in Japan," he asked._

_"I want you to go join or at least looked at the tennis team of the school and see if they all any good," His father said. _

_"Fine," Ryoma said, stilled scowling. His mother smiled and kissed his forehead, telling him that he will be leaving in a week._

_As his parent were about to leave, his mother remembered something and said, "You will be a third year when you go to school," then left._

_Ryoma stared at the door where his parents left and sighed, 'So much for peaceful life," he thought and continued his game._

* * *

_A week later..._

"Hey kid," a voice said, shaking Ryoma from his sleep, "wake up, the plane landed."

Ryoma opened his eyes and looked around sleepily, before following the other people off of the plane. He just landed in Japan at one of the airport near where in lives. He got his luggage and wait for a taxi. As a taxi drove him to his new home in saw that the neighborhood was convenient for him. It had a grocery store near back and was near a park as well. He could also see the school he be going tomorrow. He got out of the taxi and paid the man, before going into his new home. His house was more like a mini mansion than anything was two stories tall, on the bottom floor was the kitchen, dinner room, a living room, and three guestrooms. One of the guestrooms have its own bathroom and another bathroom id in the hallway of the house, The top floor has another living room which was a little smaller than the one downstairs, four more guestrooms with two of them with their own bathroom, a bathroom in the hallway upstairs, a game room, and of course, a master bedroom, which Ryoma picked for himself. The master bedroom has a king-sides bed against the middle of the wall,a table on both sides of his bed , a flat screen T.V. on the opposite wall, a wall-in closet, a balcony with a glassed slid-able door, and of course the biggest bathroom in the house.

Ryoma put away his belonged he his room before going to the store to get ingredients for his dinner. In the store, he already got the ingredients for Miso Soup and a fish, but was having trouble finding the rice.

"Need help, Chibi**(3)**," a voice asked from behind him.

* * *

_Momo POV..._

Momo saw a kid looking around confused. He never saw him before and seeing nobody going to help him, he decided to do it.

"Need help, Chibi," Momo asked, seeing the kid jumped a little and turn around. Momo saw that the kid has hazel cat-liked eyes. He has short greenish-black hair and a little button nose. He looks between eight to ten and if he had long hair, then Momo would have thought he was a girl. In other words, Momo thought he looks like a doll.

"Need help," Momo asked again.

"Do you know wkere the rice is," the kid asked in a somewhat shy voice. His voice was not to high and not to low, it was just perfect for him. It a good thing that Momo was dating someone already or he would fall for this boy.

"Huh, yeah," Momo answered, "Follow me."

* * *

_Ryoma POV..._

Ryoma followed the older boy to get the rice. When they did find it, he saw that it was all the highest shelf and he was to short to reach it. Apparently, so did the other boy because he reached up for a bog of rice and handed to him.

"What your name," the older boy asked as he let go of the rice bag.

"Ryoma Echizen," Ryoma said, putting the rice in the basket he was holding.

"Cool, my name is Takeshi Momoshiro, but call me Momo," the boy, now known as Momo, said, having his hand for Ryoma to shake, which he did, "I live around this neighborhood, if you need anything just look for me."

Before Ryoma could say a world, Momo quickly ran off to who know where. Ryoma shrugged it off, not really caring and went to pay for his thing.

* * *

_Back at home..._

After making and eating his dinner, Ryoma decide to contacted his parents. Using the new laptop, Ryoma called his parents through Skype as he went into his room.

"Hello, Sweetie," his mother said, on the computer, "how you like you new place?"

"The area is fine," Ryoma said, settling on his bed, "but what with the huge house? I can't clean this whole place by myself."

"That what I forgot," His mother said, widened eyes, "We hired a maid service to clean the house save for your room. You have to email them to set a date and tell them what to clean. They will also do your laundry, if you set it up for them."

"Karupin will be living with you soon, as well," his father yelled in the background.

"Okay," Ryoma said, secretly happy to have a friend here living with him. He doesn't like to feel lonely.

"Sorry, Sweetie," His mother said looking the a clock somewhere in the room, "we have to get to work now, sorry we can't talk longer.

"That alright," he said, a little sad, "Good night, love you."

His mother said the same thing before turning off the computer. Ryoma put the laptop on one the table next to his bed and turn on his T.V. and set it to turn off in about two hours. About an hour later, Ryoma started to feel sleepy.

'I can't wait until Karupin is here,' he thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**1) Not sure about the number, but I want him to be really smart.**

**2) Languages he know are English, Spanish, Mandarin, Japanese, Hindi/Urdu, Acerbic, Portuguese, Bengali, Punjabi, and Russian.(Google)**

**3) Little/ little kid**

**Next chapter: Ryoma goes to school.**


	2. Chapter 2: School

**Pairing: Golden Pair(Oishi x Eiji), Momo x Ann, eventual OT6(Atobe x Sanada x Tezuka x Fuji x Yukimura x Ryoma)**

**Warning: Bad grammar, Neko!Ryoma, a bit of OOC**

**Talk "..."**

**Thought '...'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of POT.**

* * *

_Previously__:_

_"That alright," he said, a little sad, "Good night, love you."_

_His mother said the same thing before turning off the computer. Ryoma put the laptop on one the table next to his bed and turn on his T.V. and set it to turn off in about two hours. About an hour later, Ryoma started to feel sleepy._

_'I can't wait until Karupin is here,' he thought before falling asleep._

* * *

_Ring, Ring,_

Ryoma reached for his phone(1) and answered it with a sleepy 'hello.'

"Morning Honey," his mother said happily, "What you're still doing in bed?"

"Sleeping," Ryoma said, "Is there something you need?"

"Just reminded you that you have school today and don't forget to eat breakfast and make you lunch."

"Kay, anything else?"

"Nope, good luck with school and get up already," his mother said before hanging up.

Ryoma groaned before getting up to get ready for school. He ate breakfast and made his lunch while he was still half-asleep. Before he left, he made sure the he was ready by looking at a mirror, then heading out. He was still half-asleep until he reached the school ground and notice that nobody was here. He checked for phone and saw it was 6:00.

'Why did mom waked up me this early,' Ryoma thought, widened eyes, 'School doesn't even started until 8:30.'

Ryoma sighed and looked around again. He saw some trees in the school yard and toward them.

'Might as well take a nap for now,' He thought, climbing a tree and falling asleep.

* * *

About two hours later, Ryoma woke up from hearing some voices below him.

"Did you hear, a transferred student is coming today," a girl said.

"Where did you hear that from," another girl asked

"I was passing by the office when the teacher talk about some kid."

"Did they say if it was a boy or a girl," a boy asked.

"I think they said it was a boy, but get this, the transferred student is a third year."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"He our age!"

"Really!"

"No way!"

"He must be really smart!"

Ryoma was getting annoyed by their talking, so he finally opened his eyes and quietly jumped to the nearest tree away from the group and got down. He checked the time and saw it was around eight, so he decided to look for the main office. A few minutes later, he somehow made it.

"Who might you be, young man," the secretary asked.

"Echizen Ryoma," Ryoma said, "I'm the new transferred student."

"Let see," the secretary said, looking at her computer, "there you are," she printed out his schedule and handed to him, "Welcome to Seishun Gakuen."

With a small 'thank you', Ryoma took the paper and walked into the hallway looking at his schedule.

A Block: Honor History

B Block: Advance English

C Block: Free Block

Lunch

D Block: Honor Algebra

E Block: Art

F Block: Biology

G Block: Language Arts

Ryoma saw that the blocks seem to switched demanded on the day. On Monday, you have all the block, but the time is shortened to 45 minutes. On Tuesday, you have D to A block, it's the same on Thursday, but the blocks are in the opposite order. On Wednesday you have E to G block, but with early release at 2:30. Same thing on Friday, but the order is like Thursday. After looking over his schedule once more, he became to walk leisurely down the hallway, not caring if he was late.

* * *

"All right, class," the teacher said, "get in your seats, we about to start the lesson."

As the students sat down at their desk, there was a knocked on the door and the teacher went to answer it.

The teacher came back with Ryoma following her.

"Class, this is the new student," she said before turning toward him, "Can you introduce yourself?"

"Echizen Ryoma. Yoroshiku."

"Any questions," the teacher asked, after a few mumbles of 'Kawai!' from the girls.

"Where did you live before Japan," a boy asked.

"I lived in America."

"How old are you," a girl asked.

"Twelve."

"I think that's enough questions for now," the teacher said, looking over her students as they talked quietly among themselves, "What don't you sit next to Syusuke Fuji."

A boy in the back of the room handed his hand. He has light brown hair and his eyes were closed. Ryoma was creeping out a bit because he keeps on smiling, but end up falling asleep from the lesson.

Fuji looked over Ryoma, surprised to see him sleeping in class. This causes him to open his eyes to revel sharp blue color and smiled a little wider, 'Saa~, interest.'

A couple of people notice it and shivered.

When class was over, Ryoma quickly left the room with Fuji still watching him with open eyes. He managed to find his class in time. This time the teacher called him up about two to three times when he saw Ryoma snoozing finally gave up, seeing that he can't embarrass the boy. The whole time he was being watched by a boy with glasses that looks way to mature to be in middle school.

* * *

'Class is so boring,' Ryoma thought, yawning, 'It's also hard to keep these hidden when I fall asleep.'

He had a free block right now, so he didn't really have stuff to do right. After some thinking he decides to head up to the roof and eat his lunch now.

'Nobody goes on the roof, right,' Ryoma thought as in walk onto the roof, 'so that mean that I don't have to worry about keeping these hidden for a while.'

He saw a ladder new to the door of the roof, so he decided to sleep on the second roof just in case people do go on the roof at lunch after eating.

* * *

"Fujiko," shout a hyper redhead as he jumped on Fugj, "The school been talking about the new transferred kid all the day! Did you meet him yet?"

"Saa~," Fugj said, "Yes, I met him, he's in my class and I can say that he is quite cute."

"Honto? What was he like? Tell me nya~."

"Eiji," a boy about the same height as the redhead, now dubbed as Eiji, came up to the two, "Clam down."

"But Oishi," Eiji whined.

"You can ask about the new kid later, we need to buy lunch," Oishi said.

Eiji pouted, but nodded and got off of Fuji, "You're coming, Fuji?"

"Saa~, no," Fuji said, "I'm going to look for Tezuka."

"Kay, meet you and the other at the rooftop!"

Fuji went to the rooftop knowing that Tezuka would already be there. When he got there, he saw the mature looking boy and another boy with glasses, holding a notebook.

"Hello Tezuka, Inui," Fuji said, walking closer to the boys, "Seen the new kid, yet?"

"I have," Tezuka, the mature looking boy said, "He in my B block."

"Li data," Inui, the boy with glasses said, writing in his notebook, "Do you have him in your class as well, Fuji?"

"Hai," Fuji said, "he in my A block. Did he sleep in your class too?"

"Hai," Tezuka said.

"What you guys talking about," asked Oishi as he and others boys came up to them. In the group was eight boys, Tezuka, Fuji, Momo, Inui, Oishi, Eiji, a scary looking boy called Kaido, and a kind looking boy called Taka.

"The new kid," Fuji said.

"Oh yeah," Momo said, "What's he like?"

"He sleeps a lot."

"So, he a brat."

"Momo, that's rude."(Oishi)

"He older older than you, so you can't call him that."(Kaido)

"Actually, he younger than all of us."(Fuji)

"Li data."(Inui)

"So wait, how old is he?"(Eiji)

"He's twelve."(Tezuka)

"Ha, take that, Mamushi, I can call him a brat."

"What was that!"(Kaido)

"You heard me!"(Momo)

"Momo, Kaido, stop!"(Oishi)

"Ah, my Onigri**(3)**!"(Momo)

The Onigri went flying into the sky and land on the second floor behind Fuji.

"I'll get it," Fuji said, walking toward the ladder before anyone say anything. Once he was on the second floor, not only did Fuji found the Onigri, but also a sleeping Ryoma. This Ryoma was slightly different, however. He had cat ears that match the color of his hair and a tail moving side to side a little. Fuji went over and crouched down next to Ryoma, forgetting to the Onigri. Curiosity got the better of him and Fuji decided to scratch behind one of Ryoma's ears. This cause Ryoma to purr and leaned closer to Fuji. Fuji smiled widened and he moved, so that now he was sitting cross legged with Ryoma was now his lap.

"Fuji-senpai," Momo shouted, coming up the ladder, "What's the hold up?"

As Momo came up, Fuji moved a finger toward his mouth as a symbol to be quiet. Momo was confused before in step onto the roof, followed by the others.

Ryoma groaned, waking up because of the footsteps. He blinked a few times to get the sleep out of his eyes. Suddenly, he realizing where in was and quickly jumped out of Fuji's lap only to by glomped by Eiji.

"Ochibi, Kawai," Eji shouted, squeezing the life out of Ryoma.

"Eiji, he's turning blue," Oishi shouted.

"Gomen," Eiji said, letting go of Ryoma. Ryoma ended up in Tezuka's arms as he was about to fall over from the lack of oxygen.

'Oh no, I'm in so much trouble,' Ryoma thought, looking at the group with wide eyes.

* * *

**1) I phone 6 plus.**

**2) I basing it off of my schedule.**

**3) Rice ball.**

**Next chapter: Blackmailed. **


	3. Chapter 3: Blackmailed

**Pairing: Golden Pair(Oishi x Eiji), Momo x Ann, eventual OT6(Atobe x Sanada x Tezuka x Fuji x Yukimura x Ryoma)**

**Warning: Bad grammar, Neko!Ryoma, a bit of OOC**

**Talk "..."**

**Thought '...'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of POT.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Eiji, he's turning blue," Oishi shouted._

_"Gomen," Eiji said, letting go of Ryoma. Ryoma ended up in Tezuka's arms as he was about to fall over from the lack of oxygen._

_'Oh no, I'm in so much trouble,' Ryoma thought, looking at the group with wide eyes._

* * *

"Echizen," Momo said, causing Ryoma to looked at him.

"Nya, Momo," Eiji said, "You know Ochibi?"

"Hai, I helped him yesterday, when he was buying rice, Momo said, as Ryoma got out of Tezuka's arms.

"Who are you," Ryoma asked, annoyed about this situation and being called 'short'.

(Skipping the introduce because I'm being lazy and you guys know them already)

As they finished introducing one another, Eiji asked, "Nya, Ochibi, why do you have cats ears?"

"I was born as a Neko, that's why."

"You mean there is more of you," Momo asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't we tell everyone about what you are," Fuji said, moving closer to Ryoma.

"What," Ryoma shouted.

"Saa~, don't worry, we won't tell," Fuji said, moving his hand to scratch behind one of Ryoma's ears.

Just as he began scratching, Ryoma collapse into Fuji's arms before purring.

"What happen, Ryoma," Oishi asked, panicking seeing him just fell over, "Are you okay?!"

Ryoma stopped purring and quickly got out of Fuji's arms, "I'm fine, my ear are just really sensitive."

Ryoma saw Inui writing quickly in his notebook, before walking slowly closer to the edge of the roof, "What do I have to do to make sure you tell anyone?"

"23% answering all our questions, 18% doing what we say, 58% both, and 1% nothing at all," Inui, closing his notebook for now, as the bell ringed.

"che, we deal with this later," Ryoma said, hiding his ears and tail, before jumping off the roof.

The others besides Fiji, Inui, and Tezuka, ran to the edge to see Ryoma already gone.

"Saa~" Fuji said, causing everyone to looked at him, Ryoma before his bag."

They saw that the bag was a tennis bag.

"You think that Ryoma planned to join the tennis team," Taka asked.

"Maybe, but we need to give it back to him," Oishi said.

"Check for the schedule inside," Momo said.

After a little while, Fuji found the schedule and chuckled.

"Fshh~, what funny Fuji-senpai," Kaido asked.

"Tezuka has the next block with him, I has Art with him, Inui has Biology, and Oishi has Language Arts."

"That's good," Osihi said, "Tezuka could give Ryoma his bag," walking toward the ladder.

"Osihi," Tezuka said, as Fuji gaive him the bag, "Make sure to bring Echizen with you after school."

"Hai," Osihi said, going down the ladder, followed by the other.

* * *

**Next chapter: Tennis club, questions answer.**


	4. Chapter 4: Questions

_"That's good," Osihi said, "Tezuka could give Ryoma his bag," walking toward the ladder._

_"Osihi," Tezuka said, as Fuji give him the bag, "Make sure to bring Echizen with you after school."_

_"Hai," Osihi said, going down the ladder, followed by the other._

* * *

After the lunch incident and basically sleeping in all his classes, but art and biology, Ryoma followed Osihi to the tennis court. Anyone could tell that Ryoma was still very upset because of the incident, but they pay no mind to it.

"So glad you can make it, Ryo-chan," Fuji said.

"не называй меня так**(1)**," Ryoma said.

Fuji opened his eyes while the others,except Tezuka, stared in confusion and shocked.

"I didn't understand what you said, Ryo-chan" Fuji said, eyes closed.

Ryoma blinked, "I said, don't call me that."

"Hai, hai," Fuji said, "Why don't you watch us for now, so can all leave together after practice, Ryo-chan."

Ryoma scowled, more like pouted to other people, but couldn't say anything back seeing how Fuji already left.

**(Skipping the practice because I'm lazy)**

After practice, the boys went to Taka's sushi shop. Ryoma walked next to Fuji and Tezuka while the other hanged back a little mumbling to each other.

"Nya, do you know what language Ochibi was talking in earlier?"(Eiji)

"He was talking in Russian."(Inui)

"I wonder what other lanaguages do he knows."(Momo)

"Nya, Osihi, do you know where did Ochibi transferred from?"(Eiji)

"Ryoma said that he was from America."(Osihi)

"50% he telling the truth, 50% he lying."(Inui)

"Would you guys quit talking about me," Ryoma said, startling the boys, "**(2)**أنا ذاهب لديها للرد على جميع الأسئلة لك على أي حال."

"You're talking in a different language again, Ryo-chan," Fuji said.

Ryoma just ignored him and walked inside the sushi shop.

As Taka served the food, the group asked Ryoma a bunch of questions.

"So, you were really born like that, nya?"(Eiji)

"Hai."(Ryoma) 'Is he a cat?'

"Fshh~, how many language do you know?"(Kaidoh)

"10."(Ryoma) 'Why did he asked that?'

"All right, how old are you?!"(Momo)

"Twelve."

"No, what your REAL age?"(Momo)

"I'm really am twelve years old. ¿Por qué es tan difícil de creer**(3).**"

"Would you quit doing that?!"

"Doing what?"

"Li data."(Inui)

"Saa~,Never mind him Ryo-chan, where are you really from?"(Fuji)

"Eu disse não me chame assim**(4)**."

"Answer the question, Echizen."(Tezuka)

"I really did lived in America. Kind of."(Ryoma)

"What you mean?"(Oishi)

"I kind of lived in a parallel world to this world."

"Huh?"(Everyone, expect Fuji, Inui, and Tezuka)

"I lived in a parallel America."

"Saa~, I see, why are you here in our world then?"(Fuji)

"My mom said that I need to make friends around my age."

"I still don't understand what happening, nya?"(Eiji)

"Basically, Echizen is not really part of our world, but is part of a world that is similar, but also different from our world."(Inui)

"So, you came here to make friends?"(Momo)

"Hai."

"Fshh, couldn't you just to that in your world?"(Kaidoh)

"My dad wanted me to join the same tennis club in went to."

So, you telling me that your dad went to our school and you're planning on joining our tennis club?"(Momo)

"Hai."

"Yay!"(Eiji)

"Hai, hai, everyone, I think that we should go home now. It's getting late."(Oishi)

"Hai~," everyone said and finish eating. Oishi and Eiji went their separate way, going the other way than the rest of the group. Then, Inui and Kaidoh, next was Momo. Fuji, Tezuka, and Ryoma was left. They walked together until they reached Ryoma's house.

"Saa~, we could pick you up every morning now," Fuji said happily.

"No thank," was all Ryoma said before running inside his house.

"Saa~, our little kitten is really interseting, isn't he, Mitsu," Fuji said, looking at Mitsu**(5)**.

Mitsu just adjusted his glasses and smiled a tiny bit, Fuji saw it, before walking home, followed by Fuji.

* * *

After taking a shower and finishing hos homework, Ryoma fell into his bed just wanted to sleep. That was until his laptop ringed. Ryoma sighed and got up to see who face timing him. It was his mom.

"Hello, sweetie," his mom said, "How was his first day at school?"

"भयानक। बुरा। क्या मै घर जा सकता हूँ?**(6)**" Ryoma said, lying down not looking at his mom.

"Wow, must be a really bad day," his dad said he the background.

"What's wrong, Honey," his mom asked worried, "You only do that when you really upset."

"Do what," Ryoma asked, rolling to face the screen.

"He still haven't notice," his dad laughed.

"Haven't notice what," Ryoma said getting a little annoyed.

"What your that means, is that you tend to speck in a different language when you are really mad or upset," his mom said, "So, what's wrong?"

'So that what they meant,' Ryoma thought, thinking back at the sushi shop, "Nothing wrong, just really tired."

His mom giggled, "Sorry, that my fault, I won't wake you that early anymore. Well, good night, Sweetie."

"Night," Ryoma said, shutting his laptop, before falling asleep.

* * *

**1) Russian: Don't call me that(using google translate, might be wrong)**

**2)Arabic:I'm going to have to answer all you questions anyway.**

**3)Spanish:Why is that so hard to believe?**

**4)Portuguese:I said don't call me that.**

**5) I'm going to call Tezuka that now. **

**6)Hindi:Terrible. Bad. Can I go home?**

**Writing block sucks. Well not so much of writing block, just putting my thought into words is a little hard. Specially with everything going on in my head. I guess that part of the reason why I decided to update at random.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! :D**

**Next chapter: Park meeting.**


	5. Chapter 5: Park

**Warning: bad grammar, OOC**

* * *

The sunlight from outside the window, shined over the small figure in the bed. Ryoma very slowly opened his eyes before sitting up, rubbing one of his eyes with his small fist, trying to get the sleep out. A week have passed since in start school and it was finally the weekend, which made Ryoma very happy.

Over the past week had been, what you call hell, for Ryoma anyway. Having to wake up around 7:30, is way too earlyand going to school. Dealing with school is what Ryoma could actually do, he just sleep all day in most of his classes anyway. The thing is the freaking evil tennis team. Not the whole tennis team, pretty much the regulars. They won't leave him alone at all, even in class. The teachers found out that if they put one of the regulars that have the same class as Ryoma, then he will be more awake than sleeping. He still sleeps, but more toward the end of the class than the beginning. The art and biology teachers don't have to worry about Ryoma sleeping in their class , since they always doing something, but to be safe than sorry, they did the same thing.

Okay sure, if he just had slept in a tree like he did in the morning, the regulars wouldn't be a problem for him and the teacher wouldn't came up with that idea, but Ryoma likes to be in high places and there were no tall trees in the campus.

Anyway, it the weekend, that means that Ryoma doesn't have to be torture for two, no, three days because it's Labor Day on Monday. Yay!

Back to Ryoma, he check the clock besides his bed and saw it was almost eleven. He got out of bed and decided to go to the park after he eat something.

* * *

Two hour later, Ryoma was at the park, hitting a tennis ball against a wall repeatedly. While hitting the ball, he had his eyes closed and was wearing earphone, listening to music. He focus on feeling the vibrations from the ball made whenever it bounce on the wall/ground, predicting when to hit**(1)**. He continued that for a 30 minutes, he tripped on his shoelace, which came undone, causing him to miss the ball.

"Itai!"

Ryoma turned around to see two guys, one with blue hair, rubbing his head, and the other wearing a hat, looking over his friend.

"Gomen," Ryoma said, running toward them, "Are you okay?"

"Hai," the blue hair boy said, "I'm fine."

"You're sure," Ryoma asked, not waiting for an answer, Ryoma remove the guy's hand from his head, "Seem the ball scratched your head a little. I got a first aid kit at home."

"Arigato," the blue hair boy blushed, "demo, you don't have to do that."

"At the least I can do for hitting you," Ryoma said, getting up," Besides, my house is not that far away from here. Your friend can come along, too."

Not waiting for them to say no, Ryoma grabbed his tennis bag, walking home. The two boys looked at each other, until the hat boy helped the blue hair boy up and followed Ryoma.

"What your guys names," Ryoma asked, as he walked.

"My name is Seiichi Yukimura," the blue hair boy smiled, "his name is Genichiro Sanada," pointing at the hat boy, "What yours?"

"Ryoma Echizen," Ryoma said, "We're here."

They waited for Ryoma to opened his door and followed him in.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE," Ryoma yelled as he went into the living.

Yukimura and Genichiro quickly went the enter of the living and saw two other people there.

"Watching Too Cute**(2)**," Fuji said, with Mitsu sitting next to him reading a book.

"I didn't mean that," Ryoma said, calming down a little, "I mean how did you get inside my house?"

"We were heading to your house, but you weren't there, then the landlord came back and asked what were doing outside your door. I said that we were from your school and that you asked to help you with your homework and he let us in."

"I can get your two arrested for trespassing into my home," Ryoma said, "Wait, who's he?"

A purple hair dude came into the living room from the kitchen, "Ore-sama name is Keigo Atobe."

"You brought a other person here with you," Ryoma asked, looking at Fuji.

"Seiichi, Gen," Fuji said, ignoring Ryoma, "What are you two doing here?"

"A little accident happened at the park," Seiichi said, Ryoma insisted that we bandaged it."

"Oh, that's right," Ryoma said, running to the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

"Do you think Ryo-chan is cute," Fuji asked, watching Ryoma leave.

"He's adorable," Seiichi smiled, and Gen nodded.

"He a brat," Keigo said.

"Still adorable," Fuji and Seiichi said.

"RYO-SAMA!"

"You have bad timing, Karupin."

* * *

**1) I think it possible.**

**2) A show on Animal Planet about puppies and kittens growing up from birth to... I don't know, until they don't need their mother anymore, but are still little.**

**This one didn't really need a reminder to the last chapter.**

**Next chapter: Karupin**


	6. Chapter 6: Karupin

**AN: Sorry for not updating recently. Too much things were going on in school, but on its the summer. All you guys have to worry about my wandering mind for the time being. Enjoy your summer.**

* * *

_"RYO-SAMA!"_

_"You have bad timing, Karupin."_

* * *

Ryoma came back to the living room with the first aid kit, sitting it down on the living room table and started to treat Seiichi's head, ignoring the random Himalayan cat sitting on the table.

"Ryo-sama," the cat said, "Who are these people?"

"Those people behind you, are uninvited," Ryoma said, finishing up bandaging Seiichi's head, "those two are people that I met at the park."

"Please to meet you," the cat said, bowing her head.

"A cat is talking," Gen said.

"Would you be more comfortable talking to a human," the cat asked, the others nodded, "Okay."

The cat jumped up into the air, did a little flip, and landed as a girl with blue eyes and long brown, mix with white hair. The only problem was that she was naked.

"It look like your friends left," Karupin said, looking around the empty living room with only Ryoma in it," Wonder why?"

"I'm guessing it's because it's not normal to see someone of the opposite gender to have no cover up," Ryoma said, leaning outside of the living room door frame to see a blushing Seiichi and a less blushing Gen, "or maybe it for both genders."

Karupin tilted her head confused, "The human dimension is weird," she said," I mean, what's wrong with not wanting to wear anything?"

"Ryoma," Seiichi whispered, causing Ryoma to looked at him," Mind telling her to put on some clothes and can you explain to us what going on."

Ryoma looked back at Karupin, "You heard the guy."  
"Yeah, but I don't have any clothes," she said, tilting her head with a smile, "so let me borrow some of your."  
"You know all of my clothes are too small for you," Ryoma said, leaving the room.  
"Even your pj's," she asked, chasing after him.  
"Just summon them," slamming the door to his bedroom in her face. Karupin made a face and sighed, before heading back to the living room.  
"You guys can go back in the room now."  
The other guys opened their eyes and closely peep into the room, seeing Karupin in a blue blouse and black leggings.  
"Saa~, where did you get those clothes," Fuji asked, coming into the room with the others.  
"I summoned them."  
"I think we need to a little more explanation than that."  
"Then, have a seat and I explain what I can."  
"You don't know to explain what you are," Mitsu said, "and we have already explained to the others about your kind."  
"And how do you know about my kind," Karupin asked.  
"Saa~, when Ryoma first went to our school, me, Tezuka, and our team kind of saw him taking a nap during lunch," Fuji said.  
"Hmm, well, okay. Since, you guys already know the basis of my kind, then I just go into more details," She said, pointing a finger in the air, "First, nekos are magic users. We are able to summon anything we want and change our form from human to cat or hybrid and back again."  
She showed an example of magic by summoning a glass of water in mid air and taking a sip, "Second, using magic use a lot of energy, depending on what it's being use for and the amount of time, so it's tiring."  
"Is that why Ryo-chain is almost whenever him in class," Fuji asked.  
"Yeah, I guess. Hiding our features 24/7 take lot of energy. It could always be because he bored."  
"Why did, you called him, Ryoma-sama," Seiichi asked.  
"He's a prince in our world, not in this world, though, so it mainly out of habit."  
"Who are you to Ryo-chan," Fugi asked, opening his eyes.  
Karupin smiled, "I'm like his older sister or guardian. Whenever his parent are not around I babysat him."  
"I see," Fuji said, closing his eyes, "Is that why you here now?"  
She nodded, "Where is that brat anyway," Atobe asked.  
"He's sulking."  
"Why?"  
"Probably because his secret is out on the first week being here. He might not be out until tomorrow morning or noon. It's getting late, why don't you guys have dinner here and stay over for tonight. Don't worry about your clothes, I can just summon some you for."  
"Thank you for the offer, but we don't want to trouble you," Mistsu said, bowing.  
"Nonsense, summoning clothes doesn't take that much energy and I don't want to eat alone with Ryo-sama sulking all night," she said, leaving the room before any of them say no.

* * *

**Next: Not sure yet. Maybe cat form.**


	7. author note

Yeah...

So...

I'm not liking any of my stories right now...

There's also the issue with my writer's blocks...

Probably going to rewrite them soon...

and delete the ordinary drafts when I put those online...

or should I remove them now?

Sorry to the people who like my stories...

On the bring side(for me, I think)...

I'm turning 15...

in 7 days or on August 14(First day of sophomore year)...

yay?

and

the rewrites might be better the the ordinary ones...

This is so awkward for me...

Now really sure about you guys...

So...

Yeah...

Bye...


	8. check it out

Started the rewrite.

Check it out.

Put a little more ideas into it.

Tell me what you think.

It just the prologue though.


End file.
